The Climate Of Life Itself
This page serves as a break down of the planet Li's climate, including some tangentially related info. It will go over a lot of minor and inconsequential details that might just come up, and then you'll be glad you read this nerd stuff. An important note: The Life Sphere has an artificial climate heavily resembling Earth's, and not all areas of Li necessarily abide by this page due to the interference of magic, spacial and time distortion, and all sorts of other fantastical screwery making a consistent analysis impossible. This is more the 'norm' than all-encompassing. This page will use unscientific terminology at times for intentional vagueness and easier reading. Position and rotation in Li's solar system Li is about 126 million miles from its sun. For reference, Earth is about 93 and Mars about 142 million miles. It rotates very slowly, resulting in days and nights much longer than Earth's. It's year lasts about 583 days. There are other planets within Li's solar system, however they are generally far less habitable than even Li. The Atmosphere The Lower Atmosphere The lowest levels of Li's atmosphere are where 99% of threads tend to happen. It extends from up to 1-2 miles above the ground, usually. The air here is composed of the following elements: # 54% Nitrogen # 28% Oxygen # 12% Neon # 4.5% Xenon # 1% Argon # 0.3% Carbon Dioxide # 0.2% Trace other gasses The Cloud Veil Just above the lower atmosphere exists a layer of the atmosphere that superficially resembles Earth's clouds. They range from ash gray to charcoal black depending on the concentration in an individual location. This usually results in a perpetual state of twilight, ranging from a pleasant sunrise esque dimness to an almost night-like dusk in areas with darker, more concentrated clouds. However, the chemicals making up these clouds sometimes glow on their own, providing additional, sometimes bizarrely colored lighting onto smaller areas. This is the result of sunlight heating the cloudveil and causing a reaction in it. The Cloud Veil is also important in that it plays a major role in regularing and distributing Li's heat. Without it, Li would likely experience extreme summers and winters that would make life significantly more difficult for its inhabits. The composition of the Veil's atmosphere is, however, extremely toxic. The composition varies depending on the actual location, but it is likely to cause poisoning, suffocation, and even burns upon exposed body parts if one were to somehow get up into it. It is very harsh on metal as well, necessitating frequent maintenance on any aircraft or space craft that pass through it and posing a low risk of sudden mechanical failure. The Upper Atmosphere Li's upper atmosphere is largely separated from the lower atmosphere by the cloud veil. The atmosphere is substantially thinner here, such that humans would have trouble getting oxygen from it. The atmosphere is so thin, in fact, that space radiation poses a long term threat to anyone attempting to live above the clouds. The Weather The weather of li, much like earth, varies significantly depending on the exact location. It could largely be compared to earth's, only there is a higher frequency of acid rain and "violent" weather. (Thunderstorms, Tornados, Hurricanes) There is also a non-insignificant chance of airborne starvia being brought along with any weather event that carries heavy winds in it, causing a sudden and sharp spike of starvia in the air. This can render a storm deadly, as the high concentrations of starvia in them can easily infect someone who isn't prepared for them and isn't able to escape, or cause debilitating hallucinations or weakness in those who try. Geology The geology of Li is wildly inconsistent and resembles a patchwork quilt of various other worlds sewn together. Few other general statements can be made about it, due to the sheer inconsistency of the world itself. Category:Places Category:Worldbuilding